Megann Derrington - Teil 6
Teil 1 Es war spät als Megann nach Hause kam. Der Morgen graute bereits und von den Gassen des Magierviertels drangen die Geräusche der erwachenden Stadt hinauf. Die letzten Leute, die heimkehrten und die ersten, die bereits auf den Beinen waren, um ihrem Verdienst nachzukommen. Leise vernahm sie auch das Scheppern von Rüstung. Die Patrouille war unterwegs. Ohne eine Kerze zu entzünden, das fahle Licht noch gewöhnt, schlüpft Meg aus ihrer Kleidung und verstaute sie ordentlich. Dann ging sie die Treppe nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, blieb am Türrahmen stehen und blickte auf die beiden Männer in ihrem, die ihr mittlerweile ein und alles bedeuteten. Lucky hob gurrend den Kopf, stand auf und wollte erst einmal geherzt werden. Meganns feingliedrige Finger, die sowohl ein Schloß knacken wie auch ein Genick zum brechen bringen konnten, fuhren nun zärtlich durch das weiche Fell des Katers, bis jener genug hatte und leise vom Bett sprang. Teil 2 Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Eigentlich hatte sie heute gerne den Abend mit Fayren verbringen wollen ... aber nein. Natürlich nicht. Cedric musste sich um seine Mutter kümmern und fiel für die Arbeit aus. Ausserdem wollte sie den jungen Burschen nicht mit solch einer Aufgabe betrauen ... einer Aushilfe traute sie so etwas schon mal gar nicht zu und so war es nur an ihr gewesen die Lieferung ins Sumpfland auszuliefern. Es war schwül, es was klebrig ... und dieser verfluchte Esel von einem Maultier wollte nicht wie es sollte. Natürlich hatte es kein anderes Tier gegeben. Widder waren alle vermietet gewesen und an Pferden war nur eines da gewesen, welches beim nächsten Windhauch wahrscheinlich tot umgefallen war. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, war das Tier sicher schon tot gewesen und man hatte es einfach nur angebunden, festgenagelt oder sonst was. Hannibal stand sicherlich selig in seinem Stall in Sturmwind ... aber nach der Hitze dort, wollte sie ihm das nicht auch noch zu muten. Hätte sie mal lieber. Meg wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, steckte das Tuch ein und blickte den Himmel. Schwül. Bedeckt und sie kam sich vor wie in einem Kochtopf. Meg schulterte den Sack neu und stapfte weiter. Das Maultier was nicht so wollte, wie es sollte, weil es nämlich abgehauen war, sollte doch im verflixten Sumpf verrecken. "Drecksvieh, elendes" schimpfte sie und ging dann stoisch weiter. Irgendwo ... da hinten ... ganz weit ... lag Menithil. Teil 3 Der Herbst hielt Einzug. Dies war auch in der Stadt zu spüren. Am frühen Morgen kroch der Nebel durch die Gassen von Sturmwind und bei Megann kam eine Heimatgefühl auf. Wie gut konnte sie sich an die nebligen Tage in Gilneas erinnern. Zylinder im Nebel, das leise Klacken von Spazierstöcken, die edlen Damen, die über die Kings Lane flanierten mit ihren Anstandsdamen und in Teils in ausladenden Reifröcken. Manche trugen ein keckes Hütchen auf der Haarpracht. Sie hatte als Kind gerne auf einer Mauer gesessen, die langen Haare unter einer Tweedmütze versteckt und die Kleidung ihres älteren Bruders, aus welcher er längst rausgewachsen war, hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, als junger Bursche im Tweedanzug auf der Mauer zu sitzen, einen Apfel in der Hand und zu gaffen. Was war das ein Spass gewesen. Heute saß Megann auch auf einer Mauer, die langen schwaren Haare fielen ihr locker auf den Rücken, ein Bein war angewinkelt auf die Mauer gestellt und das andere baumelte in der Luft. Sie biss in einen saftigen Apfel und kommentierte im Geiste die Vorbeigehenden. "Langweiler" ..."Schlampe" ..."Halsabschneider" .... "Hallooo" ...."Raffzahn" und so weiter. Sie schmunzelte ab und an und nickte der ein oder anderen Person freundlich zu. Man kannte Megann in der Stadt. Nun gut, wer kannte auch den Postboten nicht? Wer sie nicht kannte, der kam entweder nicht von hier oder hatte grundsätzlich kein Auge für das "mindere Volk". Megs Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Mann, der mit leicht angeraffte Robe sich an ein paar Menschen vorbeidrängelte. Eine freche Locke hatte sich unter der Abtsmütze hervorgeschlichen und hing ihm fast in die Augen. Megann reckte den Kopf ein wenig, ob dem Mann jemand folgen würde und tatsächlich sah sie bald den Kopf eines jüngeren Manns, die Wangen leicht gerötet und hektisch hin und her blickend. Sie schmunzelte und schaute ob der Abt gewartet hatte. Da stand er, an einem Stand mit glasierten Äpfel und blickte auf die Auslage. Irgendwie wunderte es sie keinesfalls, dass der Mann bei jenem Stand halt gemacht hatte. Der rothaarige Priester, den man an seiner Robe erkannte, hatte nun aufschließen können und lächelte ein wenig ausser Atem und sackte ein wenig auf einer Seite ein, als die Hand des Abts schwer tätschelnd auf seine Schulter klatschte. Megs Blick wanderte weiter und fiel auf zwei Wachen, die gerade den Marktplatz auf der anderen Seite betraten. Eine Wache war ein bärtiger Zwerg, der mit wachen Augen nach Freveltaten zu suchen schien. Die andere Wache war eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die so manchen Blick eines Mannes auf sich zog. Beide Wachen hielten konzentriert Ausschau und so hielt sich auch der kleine Beutelschneider zurück, der kurz davor gewesen war, einem fetten Händler aus südlichen Landen gerade ein wenig erleichtern zu wollen. Erneut ließ Meg den Blick schweifen ... es war ein schöner Tag. Teil 4 "Meint ihr diese neuen Kurier sind ne Konku... Kon ...ne Gefahr für uns, Miss Derrington, Chefin, Boss ...?" stammelte der rothaarige Bursche und packte ein Paket auf den Stapel. Megann blickte zu Cedric und schmunzelte, dann antwortete sie, während sie mit einem spitzen Brieföffner einen Geschäftsbrief öffnete. "Das Wort welches du suchst heißt Konkurrenz, Cedric und nein, ich glaub nicht, dass sie eine sind. Siehst du Boten gibt es viele aber noch viel mehr Leute, die uns brauchen. Sieh es eher so, die nehmen die Drecksarbeit an, die wir nicht annehmen, weil es nicht lukrativ genug ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgetreu und lehnte sich dann ihn ihrem Stuhl zurück, die schlanken Beine ausgestreckt, die glänzenden Stiefel an der Tischecke und begann den Brief zu lesen. Cedric, mittlerweile fast 1,90 groß, sortierte die Post weiter, seine Stirn war gerunzelt. "Miss, was bedeutet lukrativ?" Megann hob den Kopf von dem Schreiben und seufzte leise. "Du hast zu wenig gelernt. Ich sollte dich nochmal zu einem Lehrer schicken ... also lukrativ bedeutet gewinnbringen ... sich lohnend. Verstanden?" Dunkelblaue Augen, die fast violet schimmerten blickten in grün-braune Augen, die schnell wieder wegschauten. "Ja, Ma'am". "Gut gut ... und Cedric ... bitte, such dir eine Anrede aus und bleib dann dabei", sagte sie gut gelaunt zurück. "Geht klar, Miss ... Boss. Boss!" "Hm ... gut, dann mach doch bitte mal die Türe zu." Cedric gehorchte aufs Wort und schloss die schwere Holztüre zum Büro. Meg lächelte und blickte erneut auf den Brief. "Wo wir grad bei lukrativ wären ..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und ein leicht verschlagenes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren hübschen Lippen aus. Teil 5 Die Sonne schickte die ersten goldenen Strahlen über die Dächer der Stadt am Meer. Möwen kreischten bereits und kreisten über die Fischerboote, die zurück in den Hafen schipperten. Leichter Morgennebel hing über dem Boden und das Gras schimmerte wie Edelsteine im Licht der Morgensonne. Megann liebte diese frühen Stunden am Tag, wenn man oft fast das Gefühl hatte die Welt sei friedlich und voller Harmonie. Von ihrem Aussichtspunkt blickte sie über das Vieh welches Lady Eleona gehörte. Begeistert war sie nicht wirklich gewesen, als sie vernommen hatte, dass die Lady das Land gepachtet hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite, die Tiere waren weniger störend als irgendwelche lärmende Menschen. Sie sprang vom Felsen und landete vor einer erstaunt blickenden Kuh, die wiederkäuend den schnellen Schritten der kleinen Person folgte. Leichtfüßig rannte Megann über das feuchte Gras. Die Uhren der Stadt schlugen zur Sechsten Stunde. Wachwechsel. Megann lächelte. Oben auf den Zinnen der Stadtmauern klockten die Türen zu den Wachtürmen. Flink setzte sie Finger und Füße richtig und kletterte wie ein Echse die Wand hinauf. Bevor sie sich über die Zinnen zog, blickte sie nochmal rechts und links und zog sich dann mit Schwung hoch. Sie landete leichtfüßig auf den Zinnen, sparte sich den Holzboden aus, der verrätische Spuren gezeigt hätte, hopste zu anderen Zinne und aufs Dach ihres Hauses. Das Fenster zur Speisekammer stand wie immer leicht offen und schwubs, war sie im Inneren verschwunden. Ihr Morgentraining war absolviert. Meg streckte sich und ging durch die Wohnung, dabei ihre Trainingskleidung auf den Boden verteilend. Ein Blick ins Schlafzimmer zeigte ihr zwei männliche Wesen, die dort selig schlummerten, oder zumindest so taten. Meg bückte sich und hob den Teller auf, auf dem der Schokoladentraum gewesen war, den sie am gestrigen Abend als Nachspeise hatten. Sie schmunzelte und ging mit wippenden Haaren in die Küche, legte den Teller in die Spüle und packte dann die leeren Behälter in den Weidenkorb, den sie bald bei Lady Eleona vorbeibringen würde. Die leere Flasche, welche den Federweißer enthalten hatte, stand auf dem Tisch und die Teller mit den letzten Krümeln des Zwiebelkuchens standen daneben. Zum Glück würde bald die Putzfrau kommen. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen schlang Meg ihre langen Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten nach oben und befestigte ihn mit einem Holzstäbchen. Männliche Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihre schlanke Taille. "Guten Morgen", raunte es ihr heiser ins Ohr. Draussen stellte der Milchmann die Flaschen Milch vor die Türe und die Gassen des Magierviertels erwachten zum Leben. Teil 6 Die Nacht war dunkel und die Schatten, welche die Lichter der Laternen auf das Pflaster der Gassen zeichneten, waren lang. Nur spärlich waren die Gassen des Handelsviertels beleuchtet und still lagen sie da, einzig ein paar Gäste wankten von der Taverne nach Hause. Es war spät und bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Die Nachtwache hatte gerade ihre Runde beendet und würde jetzt auf dem Weg in Richtung Kanal sein. Irgendwo hallte das Bellen eines Hundes her. Doch dies war in der Ferne und schien vom Magierviertel her zu kommen. Aus dem Schatten eines Kamins schälte sich ein weiterer Schatten und glitt nahezu lautlos über die Schindeln des Daches. Die Regenrinne diente ihr als Halt und mit einer fließenden Bewegung schwang sie sich ohne Furcht über die Kante. Schlanke Finger hielten sich an der Rinne fest und hangelten sich entlang bis die Person unter sich den Vorsprung ausgemacht hatte, den sie erreichen wollte. Sie ließ los, fiel und landete dann auf dem hölzernen Vorsprung. Sogleich ging sie in die Hocke und griff mit der rechten Hand in den Stiefelschaft und zog ein schmales Messer raus. Sie schob das Blatt in den kleinen Spalt von Fenster und Zarge, führte eine schnelle und geschulte Bewegung aus und das Fenster klackte leise auf. So schnell wie das Messer den Weg aus dem Stiefel gefunden hatte, fand es den Weg auch wieder hinein. Ohne weitere Geräusche schob die komplett schwarzgekleidete Gestalt das Fenster auf und glitt hindurch. Stille. So verharrte sie eine Weile und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die Umgebung und Möbelschatten bildeten sich hervor. Nahezu schwarz wirkende Augen, die im helleren Licht einen Ton von dunkelblau bis violett hatten, blickten sich aufmerksam um. Wie sie durch eine Unterhaltung einige Tage zuvor erfahren hatte, musste dies die Wäschekammer sein. Der Geruch nach gestärkten Laken, welcher an ihre Nase drang, bestätigte dies. Das Zimmer welches sie suchte, müsste, wenn die Informationen stimmten, zwei Zimmer den Gang hinab sein. Den Boden und die eventuel knarzenden Dielen nicht kennend, tastete sich die Einbrecherin auf leisen Sohlen zur Türe. Um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, holte sie ein kleines Fläschen aus der Gürteltasche, schraubte die Spitze ab und träufelte eine Flüssigkeit auf die Scharniere. Der Duft nach Schmieröl verbreitete sich leicht. Erst als sie dies erledigt hatte und das Fläschen wieder sicher verstaut war, drückte sie leise die eiserne Klinke herunter und öffnete die Türe einen Spalt. Der Flur lag dunkel da. Keine Kerze schimmerte. Von links drang leises Schnarchen an ihr geschultes Ohr. Ansonsten herrschte Stille. Ohne die Türe noch weiter als nötig zu öffnen schlüpfte sie durch den schmalen Spalt und trat in den Flur hinaus. Ein Teppich dämpfte jeglichen Schritt. Die Türe zur Wäschekammer wurde wieder geschlossen und erst dann begab sie sich genauso vorsichtig gehend den Flur hinab zu der Zimmertüre, hinter der sie das begehrte Objekt ihres Auftraggebers vermutete. Als sie an der schweren, verzierten Holztüre ankam und die Klinke testend herunterdrückte, stellte sie fest, dass die Türe, wie vermutet, verschlossen war. Ein Griff in die schmalen Gürteltasche förderte einen schmalen Dietrich zu Tage. Sie kniete sich vor das Schlüsselloch, führte den Dietrich ein und binnen kürzester Zeit hörte sie das verräterische Klicken der Öffnung. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, steckte den Dietrich weg, öffnete die Türe einen kleinen Spalt, schob sich hindurch und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Erneut wartete sie lauschend. Weiterhin lag das Haus schlafend da. Die Einbrecherin ging zur rechten Wand des Raumes und blickte das Bild an, welches in hellerem Licht einen fettlichen Händler zeigen würde ... den Besitzer des Hauses. Die kleine Person griff hinter das Bild und zog die Hand wieder hervor, als nichts anderes zu spüren war, wie die mehr oder minder glatte Wand. Sie ging zum nächsten Bild im Raum, einer Jagdszene im Elwynn Wald, und wiederholte dort die Prozedur. Hinter ihrer Maske lächelte sie. Das Bild wurde leise von der Wand genommen und auf den Boden gestellt. Aus einer anderen Gürteltasche zog sie ein trichterförmiges Objekt und legte es an die Türe des Tresors an. Das medizinische Abhörgerät legte sie an ihr Ohr und und begann das Schloss des Tresors zu drehen. Klack ... surr surr surr ... klack ...surr ...surr surr surr klack - es dauerte einige Zeit, und dann war der Tresor geöffnet. Geldsäcke lagen im Tresor und eine Schattulle. Die Geldsäcke missachtend griff die Einbrecherin nach der Schatulle und öffnete sie. Eine Taschenuhr mit Gravur lag in dem schmucklosen Holzkästchen. Vorsichtig kontrollierte sie die Echtheit der Uhr und steckte sie dann ein. Nachdem sie das hatte, weswegen sie her gekommen war, schloss sie den Tresor wieder, hängte das Bild auf und platzierte die leere Schatulle auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie holte ein Schreiben hervor und legte es dazu. Nachdem dies erledigt war, griff sie erneut in die Gürteltasche und holte ein Fläschen hervor. Sie öffnete es und spritze ein wenig der Flüssigkeit in den Raum. Für die menschliche Nase nicht wahrnehmbar, war es ein Mittel, welches feinere Nasen irritieren würde. Der ursprüngliche Geruch würde durch eine Essenz überdeckt werden, die an eine sehr läufige Hündin erinnern würde. Was man sich nicht alles einfallen lassen musste, um möglichen Worgenwachen auszutricksen. Genauso geräuschlos machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Wäschekammer. Und so leise wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch. Den ganzen Weg immer ein paar Spritzer der Essenz versprühend. Erst als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, legte sie noch eine falsche Spur und kehrte dann auf einem anderen Weg zurück. Die Uhr würde dem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer per Sonderkurier noch in der selben Nacht von einer Botin zugestellt werden. Ob sich der zwielichte Händler an die Wache wenden würde, blieb abzuwarten. Teil 7 Sommer in der Stadt ... ein Gemisch aus verschwitzten Leibern, Abfall in der Gosse, Gerüchen und brütender Hitze. Der frühe Morgen und der Abend, waren die besten Zeiten am Tag, um eben jenen genießen zu können. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, Megann saß am Dachfenster, genoß einen Kaffee und blickte über die Zinnen der Stadtmauer. Ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt und das lockere Hemdchen, welches sie sich übergeworfen hatte, um sich ungestört ans Fenster setzen zu können, flatterte sacht im Morgenwind. Lucky, ihr roter Kater, streckte sich, gähnte und hopste dann leichtfüßig vom Boden auf den Fenstersims, um sich da wieder einzukringeln. "Fauler Kater", murmelte Meg und kraulte den Kater, bis er schnurrend eingeschlafen war. "Morgen, Miss Derrington!" rief ein Wächter zu ihr rüber und Megann winkte zu dem gerüsteten Mann "Morgen, Soldat Pete!" Der Mann wirkte zufriedend und tappte nach einem Nicken weiter. Megann kannte alle Wachen, die hier patroullierten. Sie kannte ihr Schichtzeiten, ihre Namen und einfach alles was es zu wissen gab. Das brachte es eben mit sich, wenn man a) an der Stadtmauer wohnte und b) ein gut floriendes Dienstunternehmen in der Stadt hatte, welches es verlangte die Häuser zu begehen. Sie wusste, wann wer und wie lange im Urlaub war. Wusste wenn einer verstorben war oder sich ins Unglück geworfen hatte. Als Postbotin wusste sie so gut wie alles. Meg nippte am Kaffee und sog die noch angenehme Morgenluft ein. Langsam wurde es Zeit sich für die erste Runde fertig zu machen. Im Sommer trugen sie nur am frühen Morgen und gegen Abend die Post aus und erledigten Botengänge. Alles andere wäre für die Nase eine Beleidigung und für den Körper eine Tortur. Die leere Kaffeetasse in der Hand kletterte Megann wieder in die kühle Wohnung und ging leichtfüßig in die Küche, stellte die Tasse in die Spüle und kurze Zeit darauf war sie feritg angezogen. Leinenhose, luftiges Kurzarmhemd und eine passende Leinenweste mit dem eingestickten Monogramm des Derrington-Post-Express komplettierten ihr Arbeitsoutfit. Für ihre beiden Mitarbeiter hatte sie ebenfalls solch ein Dress schneidern lassen. Das rabenschwarze Haar liess sie weiterhin hochgesteckt und in Anbetracht des Wetters schlüpfte sie in die weichen Ledersandalen und nicht in Halbschuhe oder gar Stiefel. Was nicht fehlte, selbst an heißen Sommertagen, war die Waffe um die Taille und die obligatorische Botentasche. So gerüstete machte sich Megann auf den Weg die Gassen der Stadt zu erobern, bevor die Hitze es tat. Teil 8 Der Abend lag über der Stadt und Megann war gerade nach Hause gekommen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und blickte kurz hinab auf die Gasse in der Altstadt. Hätte sie auch nicht gedacht, dass sie mal wieder hier wohnen würde. Ihr fehlte das Grün vom Magierviertel ein wenig. Hier hatte sie nur Fachwerkhäuser, das Gröhlen aus der Näherinnengasse und das Gewerke in den Gassen. Selbst Lucky wirkte pikiert. "Ich glaub ich brauch wieder was Größeres", sagte sie und schaute sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Nachdem die Verlobung gelöst worden war und Fayren und sie sich im Guten getrennt hatten, hatte sie einen Teil ihrer Sachen gepackt und war in die Wohnung gezogen, die sie sonst schon mal vermietet hatte. Den Rest ihrer Sachen hatte sie eingelagert. Wohl wissend, dass kein Platz dafür in der kleinen Wohnung sein würde. Megann löste die Schleife des Kleides unter ihrer Brust und knöpfte dann das Kleid auf. Das Abendessen war sehr nett gewesen. Immerhin hatte der Gute dafür bezahlt, dass er sie für eine der gesuchten Hexen gehalten hatte. Sie blickte in den Spiegel als der Stoff des Kleides raschelnd zu Boden fiel. Was konnte sie dafür, dass ihre Augen manches Mal violett wirkten. So waren sie schon immer. Meg schlang die Haare zu einem Knoten und machte ihn fest. Dann hing sie ihr Kleid in den Schrank und kniete sich vors Bett. Unter dem Bett zog sie eine Kiste hervor, öffnete sie und zog sich die Kleidung an, die sie dort aufbewahrte. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd, enge Jacke. Sie zog alles an und schlüpfte dann in die hohen, weichen Lederstiefel, die ebenfalls schwarz waren. Megann löschte die Kerze, schloss kurz die Augen um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und griff dann nach der Kopfbedeckung und ihren Handschuhe. Als sie alles angelegt hatte, schob sie noch die Messer in ihre Positionen und ging dann aus der Türe. Sie stieg auf das Treppengeländer und schob die Lucke zum Dachboden zur Seite, dann zog sie sich daran hoch. Laufen ging er. Eine gute Idee, wie sie fand. Eigentlich hatte sie wirklich noch ein wenig lesen wollen. Aber die Aussicht sich etwas sportlich zu betätigen war weitaus verlockender als Geschäftsbücher. Meg öffnete das Dachfenster und blickte raus. Es war nun dunkel und die Lichter in den Gassen spärlich. Sie schob sich aus dem Fenster und verschwand in den Schatten der Schornsteine. Teil 9 Einen Kaffee in der Hand saß Megann auf der Fensterbank und blickte hinab auf die Gasse in der Altstadt. Sie beobachtete gerne die Leute und so sah sie geschäftstüchtige Händler mit ihren Karren durch die Gasse ziehen, auf dem Weg zum Markt. Den ein oder anderen Beutelschneider, der sich an noch halbtrunkenen Nachhausegehern bereicherte. Zersauste Metzen, die von einer wilden Nacht zurückkamen, Mägde die die ersten Besorgungen für ihre Herrschaften machten, eine Schar Gänse getrieben von einem Burschen und womöglich auf dem Weg zum Schlachter ... all die Menschen und andere Rassen strömten unter ihrem Fenster vorbei, ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben mitten im Altstadt-Getümmel der großen Stadt. Gegenüber kippte ihre Nachbarin das Putzwasser (sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es das war) aus dem Fenster. Ein Passant konnte unten gerade noch zur Seite springen und schimpfte eine Tirade von Hasswörtern der fast zahnlosen alten Frau zu. Meg schmunzelte und nippte erneut am Kaffee. Wie unterschiedlich doch die Leute von hier zum Magierviertel waren. Dort sah man solch eine Szene eher sehr sehr selten. Man traf dort eher auf verliebt schlendernde Paare, flanierende Damen, Hausbedienstete auf Botengängen, Studierende der Universität die sich über dieses und jenes unterhielten oder auf dem Grün des Rasens ihr Mittagessen zu sich nahmen. Sicherlich sah man des Nachts auch schon mal hier und da in der Dunkelheit ein paar Metzen mit ihren Freiern. Gutbetuchtere, die sich die Frauen orderten und nicht in der Altstadt gesehen werden wollten. Jedes Viertel der Stadt hatte so sein eigenes Gesicht und Megann mochte jedes davon. Unten ging ein blonder Wachmann vorbei und Megann schaute dem Mann eine Weile hinterher. Sie nippte erneut an ihrem Kaffee und stellte dann fest, dass sie nur noch Luft trank. "Zeit für die Arbeit", sagte sie zu dem männlichen Wesen in ihrem Bett und hüpfte von der Fensterbank. Lucky, der rotgetigerte Kater, drehte ihr noch nicht einmal den Kopf zu als sie in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte, den Gürtel mit ihrem Langdolch umschnallte und sich dann aus ihrer 1.5 Zimmer Wohnung nach unten ins Büro begab. Cedric war noch nicht da und das Lager war verhältnismäßig leer. Zumindest noch. Für heute stand einiges auf dem Plan. Sie hatten eine Lieferung am Hafen abzuholen und diese dann nach Lakeshire zu bringen. Werkzeuge für den Klosterbau, der dort vonstatten ging. Zweimal drehte sich der Schlüssel in der Haustüre als Cedric aufschloss und kurz darauf hörte sie die Schritte des jungen Mannes. "Chefin? Ich hab gebackene Kringel mitgebracht!" Meg lächelte. Der Arbeitstag hatte begonnen. Teil 10 Nachdem sie die Unterlagen unterzeichnet hatte und ihr die Schlüssel von Herrn Luchszam überreicht worden waren, ging Megann, die Mappe in der einen Hand, den Schlüsselbund in der anderen, durch die Gassen der Stadt in Richtung Magierviertel. Es war ein schöner Herbsttag und die Apfelbäume färbten ihr Laub in prächtigen rot-orange Tönen. Sie nickten Bruder Thomas und Bruder Cainneach zu, die ihr mit einem Bollerwagen beladen mit Kürbissen entgegen kamen. Im Magierviertel angekommen winkte sie ihrer Freundin zu, die gerade einen Kunden im Laden bediente und raffte den Saum ihres Kleides leicht an, um den sanften Hügel hinaufzugehen. Hier und da grüssten sie bekannte Gesichter, aber Megann war nicht auf einen Plausch aus. Sie hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und dahin war sie unterwegs. Durch das Tor und dann nach rechts, einige Menschen grüssend, schlenderte sie so zu dem Platz mit dem Brunnen und den Steinbänken. Wie fast jeden Tag um diese Uhrzeit saßen hier ein paar Kindermädchen und passten auf die Kinder ihrer Herrschaften auf. Die Kinder spielten ein wenig auf dem Platz, während die Mädchen den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch beredeten. Meganns Blick ging kurz hinüber zum Lamm und ihre Augen suchten die oberen Fenster ab. Es schien keiner da zu sein. Aber sicher, wieso auch. Es war später Nachmittag und Fayren sicherlich wieder bis über beide Ohren in der Arbeit vergraben. Einer von ein paar Gründen, wieso sie es für angebracht gehalten hatten, ihre Beziehung auf Eis zu legen und nur noch Freunde zu sein. Etwas, das mitunter nicht immer leicht war. Meganns linke Braue zuckte leicht nach oben, dann drehte sie dem Lamm den Rücken zu und blickte auf die Fassade des Stadthauses, welches vor ihr stand. "Meins", dachte sie und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Sie sortierte die Schlüssel am Bund und nahm, dann jenen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, der für die Haustüre gedacht war. Ohne Umschweife ging sie auf die schwere Holztüre zu, steckten den Bartschlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn zweimal um. Die Türe, schön in ihrer Machart, ging ohne ein Knarzen auf und Megann trat in den Flur ihres neuen Heims. Leise schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und blickte sich um. "Meins", sagte sie nun laut und lächelte breit. Teil 11 Sturmwinds Gassen waren nur spärlich beleuchtet als ein eigentümliches Geräusch durch die Gassen hallte. Rappel-di-rappel-di-klapp ... ganz eindeutig ein Handkarren, der über das holprige Kopfsteinpflaster gezogen wurde. Eine kleine, weibliche Person lief vor dem Karren vorweg und zog ihn hinter sich her. Ein paar ausgebeulte Schatten lagen auf dem Karren und sah man genau hin, erkannte man kleinere oder auch größere, unförmige Säcke, die im Karren lagen. Es war heute später geworden und die 22 Uhr schon ein wenig überschritten, doch Megann lief noch die letzten Briefkästen in der Stadt ab, schloß mit dem speziellen Schlüssel die Kästen auf, leerte sie, schnürte die Säcke zu und warf sie auf den Karren bevor sie die Kästen dann wieder abschloss. So ging sie bei jedem Kasten in der Stadt vor, bis sie alle geleert waren. Der Karren war entsprechend gut gefüllt und je mehr Säcke sich auf dem Karren stapelten, desto schwerer wurde. Meg stemmte sich ins Pflaster und zog den Wagen. Sie schwitzte und fluchte innerlich. Wieso auch war sie so nett gewesen Cedric früher frei zu geben? Licht allein wusste es. Da half kein Murren. Die Lage selbstverschuldet, machte sie das Beste daraus und sah es als sportliche Betätigung an. Die letzten Meter führten den leichten Hügel in der Altstadt. Sie schnaufte und stemmte sich nochmal so richtig ins Zeug. Ein kleines Geschirr, welches sie sich umgelegt hatte, verteilte die Last auf ihren Oberkörper und nicht nur auf einen Arm. "Vielleicht sollte ich Hannibal davor spannen das nächste Mal", dachte sie überlegend als sie vor dem Büro anhielt und durchatmete. "Miss Derrington, braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte ein Schatten und trat ins Licht. Sie lächelte und nickte, "Magus Fizzlewick. Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch", sagte sie noch leicht ausser Atem und legte das Geschirr ab. Der Magier, der jeden Abend in den späteren Stunden erschien, um die Post für den nächsten Tag zu sortieren, schob die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und packte mit an. Die Säcke füllten schnell den Lagerraum. "Hat Cedric heute frei?", fragte der junge Student und blickte sie von der Seite an, als er den letzten Sack reintrug. Meg grinste leicht und band sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten hoch. "Ja, er hat heute Abend eine Verabredung", meinte sie und gluckste innerlich als sie den leicht enttäuschten Blick des jungen Magiers sah. "Oh", antwortete der nur und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich. Megann öffnete den ersten Sack und kippte den Inhalt dann in eine leere Box. Beiläufig sprach sie, "Ja, er musste mit seiner Mutter etwas erledigen. Da konnte ich schlecht Nein sagen". Der zuvor leicht betröppelt blickende junge Mann lächelte auf und nickte dann. "Sicher, sicher" meinte er und begann dann mit seiner Arbeit. Es glitzerte und funkelte leicht in der Luft, die sich irgendwie dicker und knisternder anfühlte, dann begannen die Briefe und kleinen Päckchen in verschiedene Kisten zu surren. Eisenschmiede, Sturmwinder Stadtteile und andere Orte. Megann schaute dem Mann eine kurze Weile zu und ging dann in ihr Büro. Leise schloss sie die Türe und das Surren der Briefe wurde gedämpft. Sie schenkte sich einen kleinen Whiskey ein und setzte sich in ihren Stuhl, die schlanken Beine wurden auf die Ecke des Schreibtisches gelegt und mit geschlossenen Augen hing sie ihren Gedanken nach und nippte ab und an an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Teil 12 Leichter Morgennebel hing über dem Land und kroch zwischen den Bäumen umher. Er tauchte Elwynn in ein gespenstisches Licht. Der Nebel wogte über dem Boden und schluckte Teile der Strasse. Schemen, grau und nicht im Detail ersichtlich, gingen die Strasse entlang und Cedric lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sicherlich wusste er, dass dies alles nur Händler, Reisende oder Wachen waren, die in die Stadt wollten oder aus ihr kamen. Dennoch hatte es was von diesen Gruselgeschichten. Jene, die von den wandelnden Toten handelte. Er schüttelte sich leicht und zog die Wolljacke ein wenig fester um die breiten Schultern. "Widerliches Wetter, nicht?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Nebel und der großgewachsene junge Mann blickte nach unten in das Gesicht einer älteren Frau. "Ist ja nur Nebel", meinte er und nickt der Frau zu. "Kriecht einem in jeden Knochen", murrte die Alte und kratzte sich am bärtigen Kinn. Cedrics grün-braune Augen schauten auf die runzelige Hand und das stoppelige Kinn der Alten und er unterdrückte ein Schütteln. Licht noch eins, hoffentlich ging es hier bald weiter. "Zu Besuch in der Stadt?" schnarrte die Frau. "Ehm, nein. Ich arbeite da", brummte Cedric zurück und machte einen unauffälligen Schritt zur Seite. Die Alte war ihm unheimlich und hässlich war sie auch, er wollte eigentlich nur ein wenig Abstand zu ihr und ihrem Geruch nehmen, der nun seine Nase erreicht hatte und ihn fast zum Würgen brachte. Süsslich und modrig, wie etwas Verfaulendes. Sie bewegte ihre Lippen aber er verstand sie nicht. Starrte nur auf den Mund und ihre verschrumpelten Lippen. Lippen so hässlich und schwarz. Er blinzelte und ja ... sie waren schwarz, schwarz schrumpelig und ihre Zunge wirkte faulig. Faulig wie ein längst vergammelter Apfel. Er würgte leicht und trat erneut einen Schritt zurück. "Pass doch auf", fuhr in eine Mann an und Cedric schaut sich um. Tote Augen blickten ihn aus einem toten Gesicht an. Er begann zu schwitzen und entschuldigte sich stammelnd, wollte sich einen Weg bahnen und nun lichtete sich der Nebel und er erkannte, dass er in einem Meer voller Toter stand. Lebender Tote, die sich um ihn sammelten wie Motten um das Licht. Er begann zu rennen. Rannte, rannte und rutschte auf dem feuchten Pflaster aus, rappelte sich hoch und rannte erneut. Wieso nur kam er nicht von der Stelle. Er keuchte als sich die Händen nach ihm ausstreckten. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein Schrei und als die ersten Finger seine Haut berührten schrie er aus Leibeskräften. Der Schrei zerriss die Luft des Raumen und Cedric schreckte blass, verschwitzt und ängstlich aus seinem Traum auf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sich um und erkannte die kleine Kammer. Seine Truhe, seine Kleidung. Er hatte geschlafen. Der rothaarige junge Mann versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sich zu beruhigen. "Verflucht seist du Leonard für deine verdammten Geschichten", brummte er wütend als er aufstand und zur Waschschüssel schlurfte. Teil 13 Der Schlüssel zum Dachboden wurde im Schloss herumgedreht und dann öffnete Megann die Türe. Der Architekt, gut 40 Zentimert kleiner als Megann, ging unter ihrem Arm durch und blickte sich in dem Raum um. "hm hm hm..." murmelte er und Megann glaubte schon die Goldmünzen in seinen Augen funkeln zu sehen. Sie blickte sich ebenfalls um. Der Dachboden war geräumig und groß. Ein bisher ungenutztes Stockwerk. Sah man eben von der Wäscheleine und den alten Möbeln ab, die hier unter weißen Laken schon seit längerem wohl harrten. "Und was schwebt Euch hier so vor, meine Gute?" fragte der kleine Mann im Anzug und zückte seinen Stift. Meg nickte und atmete kurz durch bevor sie ihm sagte, "Nun, eigentlich wollte ich hier gerne ein Atelier einrichten", sie geht in Richtung Gaubenfenster, welches helles Licht in den Raum wirft. "Oh ein Atelier. Der ganze Raum?" der Architekt blickte sich um und Megann schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein" antwortete sie und fuhr fort "eigentlich wollte ich den Rest hier durchaus für Lagerung und die Wäsche nutzen. Nur wäre es möglich einen eigenen Raum zu gestalten? Ich würde diesen gerne als Büro und Atelier nutzen". Der Gnom lächelt und rückte seinen Plastron richtig. "Aber sicher. Sicher. Da bauen wir dann hier und hier Wände rein und dann haben sie ihren Raum und genügend Licht. Ich würde vorschlagen noch ein Fenster zu der Seite anzubringen dann hätten sie zu jeder Tageszeit genügend Licht und da ein Dachlukenfenster für die Belüftung der Wäsche", der kleine Mann ging hier und dort hin, kritzelte Vorschläge auf seinen Block und zeigt sie Megann. Sie nickte hier und dort oder schüttelte mal mit dem Kopf. So ging es nun schon seit ein paar Stunden und so allmählich befürchtet Megann, dass dies ein teures Vergnügen werden könnte. "Hm, ja *nickt sie und wenn ich jetzt alles was ihr mir heute so vorgeschlagen habt machen lassen würde, was würde mich das kosten?" "Ah, meine gute Miss Derrington, für Euch mache ich einen Sonderpreis. Ganz exklusiv. Ganz preisgünstig", sagte der Mann und wedelte umfassend mit seinen Händen. Die nachfolgende Preisantwort hätte Meganns Eltern einen Herzinfarkt beschert. Megann zuckte jedoch mit keiner Wimper, nickte nur und blickte den Mann dann ruhig an. "DAS nennt ihr preisgünstig?" Mit breitem Lächeln blickte der Gnomenarchitekt nach oben. "Aber sicher. Aber sicher", meinte er und nickte. "Nun, wisst ihr wie wir das in Gilneas nennen würden?" "Nein, wie denn?" "Wucher", sagte sie trocken und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Aber aber ..." "Kein aber. Das kommt nicht in Frage. Und ausserdem möchte ich keine goldenen Wasserhähne oder einen Springbrunnen im Bad haben. Ebenso will ich keine Spiegeldecke und auch keine Stoffbahnen an den Wänden. Ich fürchte, wir kommen nicht ins Geschäft" mit den bestimmten Worten und ihn aus dem Zimmer schiebend bugsierte den Mann nach unten und aus der Türe hinaus. "Ja, aber überdenkt es Euch doch nochmal. So etwas werdet ihr in keinem Haus sonst sehen ..." "Ja, genau und ich will das auch nicht hier sehen. Guten Tag!" mit den Worten schloss sie die Türe vor dem Mann und lehnte sich von innen gegen das Holz. Sie seufzte. Bisher hatte der Tag es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint. Zunächst war ein Zwergenarchitekt dagewesen. Der wollte ihr gerne den Keller ausbauen und ihr Vorschlagen Durchbrüche zu machen und die Decken abzuhängen, so bekäme sie Zwischenbodenräume. Was ein Disaster. Dann folgte ein Architekt aus Dalaran, der ihr gerne noch kleine Türmchen ans Haus hätte bauen wollen und ihr vorschlug das Haus von innen magisch grösser zu gestalten. Auch das hatte sie dankend abgelehnt ...und dann das. Meg schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Es musste doch einen Architekten geben, der es verstand was sie wollte und sich wünschte. Teil 14 Cedric blickte seiner Chefin nach und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Irgendwie war sie heute komisch. Immer mal blieb sie stehen, atmete durch und schien gedanklich abgelenkt. "Ist denn wirklich alles gut?" fragte er sie zum fünften Mal an diesem Morgen. Megann drehte sich zu ihm um, stockte dann kurz und nickte. "Oh jaa ...alles bestens", meinte sie und lächelte ihm zu. "Ehm, ja ...gut ... dann ehm ...geh ich mal?" Mit den Worten legte Cedric sich die Posttasche um die Schultern und schnappte sich noch ein großes Paket. Megann legte die Hand an den Tresen und lächelte ihm zu. "Mhm. Ja", meinte sie und nickte nur. Der rothaarige, hochgewachsene Mann runzelte nochmal die Stirn und ging dann jedoch seine Arbeit verrichten. Megann atmete einmal durch. So ging das nicht. Sie musste da was ändern. Schnell verließ die den Post-Express, schloss hinter sich ab und ging dann durch die Gassen in Richtung Magierviertel. Ab und an blieb sie mal stehen, atmete leicht durch und ging nach kurzer Pause wieder weiter. Teil 15 Der Nagel wurde am Pergament angesetzt und mit zwei Hammerschlägen am Holz befestigt. Megann beschaute sich ihr Werk nach dem sie den Aushang angebracht hatte. Sie nickte zufrieden und überflog dann noch die anderen Aushänge am schwarzen Brett für Händler. Schade, ein Botengang wurde nicht gesucht. Aber was nicht ist konnte ja noch werden. Sie pinnte ihre Visitenkarte ebenfalls nochmal ans Brett und ging dann schlendernd davon. Im Kanalviertel, kurz vor der Brücke zum Zwergenviertel sah sie einen Tross aus grün und schwarz gewandeten Brüdern und Schwestern vom Orden des derzeitigen Legaten. Sie wirkten müde, abgekämpft und die paar Verwundeten die sie dabei hatten ließen darauf schließen, dass der Kreuzzug wohl seine Opfer gefordert hatte. Megann rieb sich den Apfel an der Weste glänzend und biss dann hinein. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Eine kleine Pause, bevor sie weiterging. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis